vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Appetite of a People-Pleaser/@comment-53539-20171019085612/@comment-28951715-20171108173640
@Meerkat I apologize if my critique was too harsh, but I'm only being honest and calling it how I see it. As for the money situation, let me put it this way. When GHOST made the Patreon,'' at one point tweeted that it wasn't enough to live on but it was enough to buy another VOCALOID or two. So, my point would be that instead of spending that money on another VOCALOID, ''improve with what you already have by using that money to commission people to tune/mix/ assist with music and PVs in general. ''It ''wasn't meant to be a personal attack in any way. It's an observation and a suggestion that clearly was taken the wrong way. I'm not trying to equate "venting" with "edginess"; did you not read anything I wrote? I said that I completely understood why they write the type of music they write. I mean, perhaps I've miscontrued the defintion of edgy, but that's the type of music they, along with Creep and Circus and Crusher (the latter two every now and then), write. It's dark, it's intense, and it's scary, at times. I've seen a lot of people define it as edgy, and not in a negative way. I checked the definition of it and the one that is equated with being negative is the Urban Dictionary's defintion. The Google definition (lol) of "edgy" is tense, nervous, which actually perfectly describes a lot of the music that Creep and GHOST write. It's tense, it's in''tense, and there are oodles of nervous breakdowns that characters have and the music sounds like it's having in its composition, which is more of an observational note on the style; not a criticism. I'll refrain from using the term if it's mean, though. I just thought that's what it was supposed to be categorized as. And when GHOST even acknowledges they're seen as "edgy" (I mean, the tweet pointing out that typing "edgy vocaloid" in YouTube and GHOST comes up first doesn't help), I just went by what I saw. But I digress. I can assure you, I don't hate GHOST, and I don't want to attack GHOST at all. I'm honestly sorry that they and yourself got offended by my suggestion to use Patreon money for music improvement instead of buying VOCALOIDs. If I'd known that they were so sensitive about discussing money then I wouldn't have mentioned it. But it ''is something to consider, you have to admit. I want GHOST to do well, and write better songs like with Candle Queen. Like it's the only song besides Star of the Show that I actually really liked. You'll have to forgive me if my criticism comes off harsh, but I grew up in a music-oriented household, and I've been listening to and attempting (poorly) to make my own VOCALOID music for years. As in, I was given SONiKA as a birthday present when I was 12 and ever since then I've been trying to do music as a career. So I'm applying the experience of growing up with parents who sing and record and play too many instruments to count, as well as siblings who do the same, to making music sound good. And you know how artists can get; we're critical of ourselves, and if others ask for it, we're critical of others. That's pretty much all I have to say. GHOST can do better and I want them to do better. Candle Queen is a great start. lol